Saving Love
by Mayana
Summary: Rolf wants to seperate Pocahontas and John Smith once again. But Pocahontas knows that she won't let this happen. And we find out just how far she will go to save her and John from being seperated.


Saving Love

Chapter 1

She sat staring out the window. She was thinking about how much she missed her home, and her people. But she knew that she had come to England to protect them and she must stay until she knows for sure that nothing bad will happen to them. She promised this to herself, and her people, and Pocahontas wasn't going to break such a promises. She couldn't.

"Pocahontas," called a familiar voice, "How are you this fine morning?" John came to where Pocahontas sat and kissed her softly. Pocahontas smile, "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" "I'm just fine," said John. He looked at her lovingly. She got up and turned away. "What's wrong," asked John. "Oh nothing," lied Pocahontas. "I can tell that something is bothering you," said John in a firm voice, "I know you good enough to know when something is wrong." "Oh John, how do you always know everything," sighed Pocahontas, "There is something wrong. You know Radcliff and Rolf, right? Well, I heard them talking the other night about killing you. Rolf said that after you're dead the he'll force me to marry him!." John just stared at the floor, then at Pocahontas's frightened face. "Everything will be fine," said John in a sharp voice, but his eyes had a scared and unsure look in them which Pocahontas could easily see.

A few days passed. Pocahontas lived in fear for John. She knew that once Rolf wanted something, then nothing, and no one could stop him. And Radcliff was the same way. Pocahontas wanted to help John, but how could she? She was so scared.

Then, one night, when John came to see her, Pocahontas came up with an idea. It sounded strange to John when Pocahontas spoke since John knew that Pocahontas wouldn't hurt anyone, but now all that was about to change. "I know that this will sound strange and unusual, but as far as I see this is the only way to save ourselves," declared Pocahontas in a sharp voice which John had never heard her use before, "I know that this isn't right, and that it's against the law, but I think that we should kill Radcliff and Rolf, before they kill you." John stared at Pocahontas, wide eyed. He couldn't believe that his sweet beloved Pocahontas could even dream up such an idea. "But what if I go there and he'll kill me before I can even draw my knife, or my gun," asked John. "Do not worry John," said Pocahontas with a smile, "You won't even be anywhere near that house." John was puzeled, "Then how will we kill them?" Pocahontas sat down across from John and looking straight into his deep blue eyes said, "I'll kill them myself."

Pocahontas said this slowly as if to let the words sink in. John grabbed Pocahontas's hands, "No! You can't do this! You'll die!" Pocahontas put a finger to her lips to tell John to be quiet. "If I die then at least I'll know that I tried to save the only one I love. I'm doing this for you, and only for you. I'm doing this in revenge to what happened in Virginia five years ago," she said. Then she got up and went to her closet. She said over her shoulder, "I go tonight."

Chapter 2

Later that night a thunder storm cam, and it began to rain very hard. John tried to talk Pocahontas out of going because of the weather. But as the lightning flashed in her eyes John saw the expression which meant that she had made up her mind. And John knew that once Pocahontas decided on something there was nothing that could stop her.

Pocahontas ran soundlessly down the large stairs of the house. A carriage driven by a black horse waited for her. Thomas was the driver. "John," said Pocahontas, "Stay here and begin to pack out things. When I return we'll go to the docks and get on the first ship that's leaving for Virginia. Do you understand?" John nodded and kissed Pocahontas softly. "Good bye, my love," said John as the carriage began to move away, slowly.

It took about a half an hour to get to the house where Rolf and Radcliff lived. The windows were already dark, everyone was sleeping. Pocahontas got out silently and told Thomas to park the carriage a little ways down the street. He did as she told him to do. Pocahontas's heart raced. She was scared, but she had to do this. Slowly she walked to the front door and pulled on the handle. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. Pocahontas opened the door just enough to squeeze through the opening.

Once inside she took off her shoes. She place them next to the door. She walked barefoot up the stairs that led to the top floor. She moved slowly and carefully. She breathed softly as to not make a sound. Finally she got to the door of Rolf's bedroom. She stood there for a minute the slowly opened the door. It was very dark in the room, but Pocahontas could see the outline of Rolf's body.

Pocahontas slowly tip-toed o the bed. She took the knife from the velvet bag which she wore on the waist. She drew back the covers just a bit to reveal Rolf's neck. She stood there for a minute. Then, with once quick motion the cut all the way through Rolf's neck. Then she wiped the knife on the sheets and pulled the blanket over the body so the head was covered too. Then she quickly left the room.

Pocahontas was very satisfied with what she had done, but not totally happy. She softly ran down the hall to Radcliff's room. She breathed silently. She opened the door and slipped into the room. This room was dark too, but enough for Pocahontas to see what she was doing. She gripped the knife tightly. She drew back the covers and again, with once quick motion cut all the way through the neck. She was glad that the knife was so sharp. Then she quickly wiped the knife and covered the body the same way as she did with the other one. Then she ran back toward the stairs.

She silently ran down the steps, but then she heard a noise. It was the maid. Pocahontas hid In the closet and waited for the maid to go past her and on down to the side of the house where the servants lived. Then Pocahontas silently came out of the closet, picked up her shoes and quickly slipped out the front door. Her job was done. The rain had stopped. And Pocahontas could see the carriage in the dim light of the moon.

Pocahontas ran toward the carriage. "Go," she told Thomas when she got in. Thomas drove the horses quickly and as quietly as he could. They got to the house twenty minutes later since they rode at a trot. John was waiting for them on the front steps. Pocahontas got out of the carriage and ran inside the house. John fallowed her after telling Thomas where he could hide the horses, carriage, and himself. Thomas did as he was told.

Pocahontas took off her coat and shoes. She ran to her bedroom and washed her face and hands to remove any trace of blood. Then she took a bath and put on clean cloths. She was going to burn the old ones in the morning. Then John went back to packing their things, and Pocahontas helped him. But then she realized that if she leaves England and the problem would still be unsolved then she'd break a promises, and she couldn't do that. "John," she said in a trembling voice, "I can't leave yet. I must stay here until I'm sure that nothing bad will happen to my people. I made a promises to them, and I just can't break that kind of promises."

John stopped what he was doing and looked at Pocahontas. "I know what this means to your people, but if you stay here the police will catch you and you'll go to prison," said John. "I know, but I must stay," replied Pocahontas. There were tears in her eyes and John knew how she felt for he had suffered too, a long time ago. "Olright," said John quietly, "I'll stay with you until you have completed the mission you wish to fulfill." "Thank you," said Pocahontas, "But we cannot stay here long. We must leave after two days. It'll be plenty to do what I have to do, but you'll help me."

John sat down at the table in Pocahontas's bedroom and took out a clean sheet of paper.Then he got a quill pen and a bottle of ink. "Okay," said Pocahontas, "I want you to write a letter to the king saying that I died because I was very ill. But before I died I asked you to tell him to keep our people and the colonists at peace, and that I don't want any wars, what so ever." So John wrote the letter.

_Dear King James_

_I am very sorry to inform you that one of your friends has died because she was very ill. Pocahontas had pneumonia. But before she died she made a request. She wanted you to keep the war ships from sailing to Virginia because she didn't want any wars between her people and the colonists. She said that this will be better for both sides. _

_Pocahontas made a promises to her father, Powhatan, and to all her people, that she'll go to England and not come back until she's sure that her people and the colonists would be at peace. But now that she's dead she cannot make sure that the two side will be at peace, so she asked you, because you are her friend, to try and help to make peace and keep it that way._

_Sincerely_

_John Smith_

This took John only about five minutes. Pocahontas waited anxiously to see what he wrote. Finally John let her read it. "Is it alright," he asked. Pocahontas nodded after reading it ovr a few times. "Yes," she said, "It's very good. Thank you. Now I hope that my plane works." John looked at her, "I'm sure that it'll work, but what is your plan?" "The plan is that you will go to the palace tomorrow morning and give this to the king. Then the king might send a reply, or ask one of the servants to come and get you," said Pocahontas, "Then you'll tell me what the king said, either way. And if it's a yes then we leave, and if it's a no…" She stopped abruptly as if she wasn't sure of what so say next. John waited for her to continue. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes. But he never found out the answer because Pocahontas began to cry and collapsed into his arms.

John sat on the bed and held Pocahontas in his arms. She cried and cried for a long time. John stroked her hair gently and talked to her in a sweet gentle voice. Pocahontas went to sleep in John's arms while crying. It was already two o'clock in the morning. John laid Pocahontas on the bed and lay down next to her. He fell asleep quickly because he was also tired.

Chapter 3

The next morning John awoke late. It was already eleven o'clock. The sun shone through the window and nade the room bright. Pocahontas wasn't there. John got up quickly and washed his face. He went down the big stairs and found Pocahontas in the parlor, talking to Thomas. "Good morning Pocahontas," said John, "Good morning Thomas. How are you two doing today." Pocahontas smiled, "You're sucj a sleeper, John. I woke up at eight and you were snoring still." John laughed then asked, "Why are you so happy?" "Well," began Pocahontas slowly, "While you were sleeping Thomas came and I asked him to talke the letter to the king. When Thomas returned he had a not for you," Pocahontas paused and got the note out of her small purse, "Here it is. Read it out loud, please." John began to read.

_Dear John Smith_

_I'm devastated to hear of Pocahontas's death. She was a wonderful friend to me, and I'll tell the ships right away not to sail. I will tell them that if any one of the ships leaves the harbor without my permission then it would get blasted by a cannon, and it would sink. _

_Sincerely _

_King James_

Pocahontas stared in disbelieve. "It worked," exclaimed John and Thomas as one. Pocahontas smiled then began to cry because she was overjoyed at the news. Then she ran upstairs and got what she and John had packed. "What are you doing," asked John. "Go to the king and say that you need to go to the new world to tell my father of my death. This way the king will let one of the ships leave. Go! Hurry back here when you get the permission," said Pocahontas. Then she turned to Thomas, "Go see if any of our friends what to go to the new world. Go see Ben, and the other boys. We'll need help navigating the ship, don't you think," said Pocahontas hurriedly, "Go Thomas, gurry back here with the men. But don't explain anything. Joust say that me and John are leaving and that they're welcome to come along." Thomas left quickly.

A half of an hour passed before John came into the room where Pocahontas sat. She was reading to pass the time and John scared her a bit when he called to her. "Oh," said Pocahontas turing around fast as lightning, "Hi. I didn't hear you come in. What did the king say?" John came over to Pocahontas and kissed her hard, "We can leave." Pocahontas hugged him very tight and kissed him in return. Joust then Thomas ran into the room. "Hey," he yelled, "I got us a crew. They are our best buds. You remember Ben and the rest of them, right?" John gave him a friendly slap on the back. Pocahontas began to skip around the room, and even though she was nineteen years old, she couldn't help it. She was too happy to care about what anyone thought of her behavior.

That evening everyone gathered on the docks. Pocahontas, John, Thomas, Ben, and the other crew members. John walked up the walks onto a ship and called for everyone to follow him. Pocahontas was already on the deck. She climbed one of the ropes which tied the boat to the docks. When everyone was on the ship a few men cut the ropes that held the boat to the docks, opened the sail, turned the boat to the west and off they went.

On deck all the men talked about the excitement of going to the New World. But Johm and Pocahontas climbed the tallest mast and stood in the basket which was fastened up there. They looked across the water. Then John pulled Pocahontas close to him and kissed her passionately. They sailed off into the horizon where the sun was a beautiful golden color.

When they got to the new world Powhatan talked to John and Pocahontas and let them get married. They spent the rest of their lives in Virginia, the lush green, peaceful place. The perfect place to be.


End file.
